Changes
by Kroses20
Summary: Four's perspective in Divergent. I had to do this for my Creative Writing class and it turned out pretty good and so I decided to create a story. I don't own any of the characters or plot. This is basically a different perspective. Enjoy XD


CHAPTER ONE

The sting of the harsh lash of the leather belt leaves a throbbing red mark across the side of my cheek. I press the tips of my long, scrawny fingers against the wound and I find it stained a disgusting red. My stomach twists into a tight knot as I stared back at the vicious eyes that haunt my dreams at night…every hungry, painful night.

"It's for your own good." His voice rumbles in my ears. He pulls back the belt as it dangles menacingly behind his back. And then he lowers his arm to strike.

I sidestepped in the nick of time as the loud whack of the belt against the cold marble floor sends a cold sweat trickling down my forehead. My feet scramble up the stairs, tripping over themselves to get to the safety of my room.

"I am only doing this to help you understand, Tobias." His voice hisses as I hear the thuds of his feet as he pursues me. My breath becomes raspy as I glanced behind me. His glare was cold and inhumane. His pupils were more of slits, like the eyes of a snake, waiting to strangle its prey.

"Don't hurt me, papa!" I yelled as wet tears flow down my cheeks. My foot got wedged in a step and I fell face flat, the blood from my wound oozing uncontrollably, leaving a crimson splatter on the snow white floor. I held my lanky arms in front of me, my last line of defense. The predator takes his time as he saunters over towards me, towering over my helpless being. He raises the whip in his meaty hand, his eyes murderous and unforgiving. And he strikes… again….and again….

My eyes blink open as I grasped the mattress, trying hard to breathe. My heart pounds against my chest, threatening to jump out. My cheeks feel warm, drenched with salty tears. I shut my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing. In….Out….In….Out…. My heart rate slows and my shoulders relax, slumping forward. This feels good. It feels…peaceful. It's something I have never had in a long time. I have not a clue how long I stayed but all I remembered was that it was something unusual yet comforting. I didn't want to be disturbed one bit as I absorbed the silence of my tiny room. "Marcus can't hurt me here." My thoughts cooed, "You are no longer Tobias. You are Four." For the past two years, I have been pushing the side of me that I never wanted anyone to know away. Never wanting it to return back to the way it used to be. Never again. Right when I was about to slip back into the pleasures of rest,

"FOUR!" a shrill, light voice barked demandingly as they snap my eyes open, revealing the dull, grey wall of my quarters. I sighed as I brought myself up to my feet and trudged to the grimy bathroom, another 'great' installment to my already dirty and dusty 'apartment'. A mixture of dark blue, the color of my eyes, and black were the color of the bags that have formed. Dark circles. My jet, black hair was in a tangled mess. I twisted the rusty metal knob of the sink and lukewarm water dripped out.

I tapped the knob a few times before it actually starts running the way it was supposed to. The water was lukewarm and murky. I really couldn't care less for I took a scoop of the suspiciously filthy liquid and splashed it against my face. I repeated the process a few more times before I looked back at myself in the reflection of the cracked mirror. The dark circles were receding...but not all the way. Well, it would have to do. I run my wet fingers through my hair, attempting to smooth out the tangled heap but to no success. I grabbed a loose button-up shirt that hung at the top of the door to the bathroom and flung it around the black tank top I was already wearing. I wiped my face against the sleeves of the thin, cotton shirt as I proceeded out. I didn't bother to button the shirt up as I slipped my feet into the comforts of my worn out boots, opened the wooden door and slammed it shut behind me.

"FOUR!" the voice shrieked again as my walk turned into a sprint down the dimly-lit hallway towards the station I was assigned. My pace was in rhythm with my breath as I listened to the light tap of my boots against the cold, metal floor.

A yellow, fluorescent light streamed into the darkness of the hallway as I sped up to reach what we call the Drop. The new initiates were arriving today. They had to go through a process of jumping of a speeding train onto a quite unstable roof and from there; they would have to leap from about 10 stories high into a net that doesn't seem so secure anymore... Sometimes I pitied them for having to go through a long, long day my instincts tell me…I'm going to enjoy it.

I am met with irritated glares and a few smirks and grins as I came to take my place beside Lauren at the Drop. Her eyebrows were furrowed, allowing her 3 identical metal rings on the tip of her right eyebrow to form a crescent moon, sparkling in the little amount of sunlight that streams to the bottom. Her lips were pulled back into a scowl as she stared murderously at me. I wasn't affected one bit as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Four." She muttered, grabbing my elbow, "where WERE you? We were about to start!" I narrowed my eyes at her as I leaned closer to her face, so close I could feel her steady breathing against my cheek. Her eyes widened at this unnaturally close distance between us, friends.

"Did someone miss me?" I whispered in her ear. She pressed her lips together till it formed a thin, straight line, her steady breathing turning into short, quick pants. She rapidly turned her gaze away as she stared above at the gaping hole above us. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she tugged at her loose black shirt, trying to hide her blush in her brown locks. My lips couldn't help but stretch into a sly grin. I know I shouldn't act immaturely but it was fun to tease Lauren from time to time, just like how we did in the training days. The grin slowly faded from my lips as we waited, all of us, the dauntless members, for our first brave jumper.

A scrawny figure appeared at the ledge. I squinted at the mysterious initiate before me. The shirt that fluttered around her body was a pale grey, the color of Abnegation. I raise my eyebrows at the scene before me. A Stiff? I expected her to back up into the crowd of initiates behind her but surprisingly, she keeps her place at the ledge. Then she bent her knees. No. She's not going to do it. But…her feet leave the ledge.

She lands with a thud, followed by a moan as she hits the net. The poles that secure the net to the platform that we stood on groaned dangerously as she made her way towards the edges. I outstretched my hand, as my procedure requires me to do, and feels her slim fingers take mine. She doesn't move as I tug gently on her hand, gesturing for her to step off. Then I saw the problem. The tip of one of her grey sneakers was hooked into one of the squares of the net. I place both my hands underneath her arms.

Her arms instinctively became tense as I lift her up, off the net, and place her gently onto her feet. She wobbles around for a moment till she regains her balance. She is shorter than me, the top of her head reaching my nose, and her blonde hair is twisted into a messy bun that bobs from side to side as she tries to steady herself. Her eyes dart up to meet mine. They are a soft brown, shy and gentle. "Why would she pick Dauntless?" My thoughts wondered as I scanned her face.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly as she slipped her hands into her pockets. I nod, still trying to figure out her reason for wanting to join us. Was she like me? Was she beaten to a pulp like I was back in Abnegation? I can't say. Her expression is unreadable.

"Can't believe it." I hear Lauren say behind me as she strolls over and stands at my side, "A Stiff? The first one to jump? Unheard of." A playful smirk appears on her lips.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." I wondered aloud as I crossed my arms over my chest, "What's your name?"

I can see the panic flash in her eyes as she thinks about an answer. "Um…"

"Think about it," I suggested, a light grin crossing my lips, "You don't get to pick again."

Her eyes brighten as she places her hands firmly at her sides and answers, "Tris."

Lauren nods approvingly at the name. "Tris," she repeats, liking the ring to it as she turns to me, "Make the announcement, Four."

I turn my head behind me, cupping my fingers around my lips. "First jumper—Tris!" I shout over the chatter. The room falls silent for a moment. And then the crowd of Dauntless members bursts into symphony of cheers as we welcome our first initiate, Tris, to the Dauntless compound.

The cheering was interrupted with a shrill screech growing louder and louder as it neared the net. The girl—seemingly athletic and tall—hit the net with a shriek as everyone broke out into a chorus of laughter at the girl's hysterical screaming. Tris smiled widely at the girl as she rolled herself over the edge. They appeared to be friends, even though they were obviously from different factions. The girl had a slight glint in her dark brown eyes as she stood beside Tris. I assumed she was from Candor. I stepped forward and tapped Tris lightly on the back. I didn't realize that I had just done that but obviously now, I had to say something.

I cleared my throat as I grinned at both of them and spoke, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**Dear readers, if you like the Hunger Games, check out my other story called Backfire. My very first story I have ever made would be Mark of Athena. Do check these two out if you like what I have done so far here. P.S. My writing in the others seems rather more immature compared to this one. Characters belong to Veronica Roth and so does the sequence of events.**


End file.
